The Dark Lord's Revenge
by TheRavenclawWeasley
Summary: Harry Potter, his friends and family should've known that Voldermort wouldn't die properly until he got his revenge. What they've learnt is that The Dark Lord will always fight back. (Mainly focused on Draco Malfoy and Voldemort).
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 ** _I expect this story to be about one to ten chapters long. As you can see, I'm also working on another fanfiction so chapter updates won't be as frequent. I'll try to_** ** _update this when I can though. That's enough for me to say right now. I'll let you hop into the action. See you on the other side if you get what I mean :)_**

 _Delphini (the daughter of Voldemort) draws her wand and cackles._

 _"What are you doing?" Draco Malfoy asks as she points it at Scorpius. Delphini just continues cackling but louder this time. Draco realises what she's going to do so draws his wand and directs it at her._

 _"Go on then Malfoy!" she yells. He keeps his wand in position. Delphini notices that Draco is not doing anything apart from aiming it at her so she calls,_

 _"Avada Kedavra." Scorpius collapses on the ground in a sun-bathing position, his eyes as wide as though he is raising his eyebrows as high as he can. Draco weeps. It is all his fault. He should've reacted before Delphini did. She disappears and Draco's tears form into a thought bubble. Before he knows it, he's zooming through it into his waking life._

Draco pants and awakes. His back feels rusty but that's because he's been sleeping on concrete. Every since his son's demise, he's been going around the Wizarding world deeply saddened and has been sleeping rough. Draco feels as though he has nothing else to live for: his wife and son are dead. They were people that made him happy but were gone now. He arises and begins to walk around. It's not long before it feels like he's been walking for hours: Draco doesn't know where he's going. This is fine of course. His life now is to stroll around (it doesn't matter where he goes) and sleep when it's dark. Draco is tired out and sits for a little. A snake comes into his view. Somehow, Draco can understand it.

"Is that you Draco," says the snake, in a hissing voice, "You look much older since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" Draco queries. It's peculiar that a snake randomly strikes up a conversation with Draco.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," The snake answers. Draco pauses for a second or two then remembers who Tom Marvolo Riddle is. He bows down to the snake.

"How can I serve you my Lord?" Draco questions, he might as well obey Voldemort's commands if he has nothing else to live for. He suspected before that Voldemort was dead but it turns out not.

"Well. When the Potter boy killed me, I didn't day. I was allowed to choose my last ten days of being alive. I have chosen these days. Then I'll be d-dead for good. In those days I want you to get me out of snake form and get me into my body. Once I've transformed from snake form, I'll already have my mask. Anyway the point is in these ten days, I will be killing Harry Potter, his friends and family. I will get my revenge and die, knowing I've finished them off," The snake replies. It knows the death schedule for each of those wizards.

"Yes my Lord," Draco agrees to do his task. After all, Draco's family are dead so it doesn't matter. Malfoy forgets to re-consider his option: should he really let those people be killed? Was it worth it to let them be killed even if it was not their fault that something bad had happened to him? Draco ignores those questions and thinks about his parents being proud of him serving the Dark Lord.

 _"We're so proud of you Draco!" The voice inside his head tells him whilst he's imagining his parents being pleased of him._

"Don't let me down like your parents did," The snake hisses. Draco nods. He'd need to get a bit of Potter's blood. That's not all though. His father showed him a book by Peter Pettigrew, made for Death Eaters, that explained how to get a body for the Dark Lord. Draco knows that he will find it somewhere at Hogwarts. Where though? Suddenly, his brain pings and he remembers where it is: hidden in the Room of Requirements. The people at Hogwarts aren't supposed to see him though so he decides that (as much as he hates it) he'll have to steal the invisibility cloak from James Potter II. Draco discovers paper and a pen on the ground so he maps out his journey.

 _Go to Hogwarts - Get Invisibility Cloak - Get book from Room of Requirements - Leave Hogwarts - Purchase a Sword - Search for Harry Potter - Somehow get a bit of his blood - Return to this place and find The Dark Lord to get him a body._

Now he knows his journey. His decision is that he'll start tomorrow. He has to complete the map in one day though as Voldemort doesn't have a lot of days to live. Draco's stomach rumbles. He's hungry so he explores all around for food. He eventually finds two bananas, four slices of orange, eight grapes and four pieces of chicken. Draco creates a fire with his wand and dips each type of food -that he has- into it before wolfing it down. It's not long before he's finished eating. He's still a little hungry and longs for burnt leaves. Draco spots a bush and pulls some leaves from it. He drops them into the fire and nods off a little. He forces himself awake and notices that they are burnt. Draco sighs and realises that he is tired so finds an unoccupied space and falls asleep there. It's been a long day.

 **Authors Note**

 ** _I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I've written it in present tense for a change as it sounds quite exciting._**

 ** _Criticism is allowed as always so I know what you don't like about the story._**

 ** _If you have any suggestions or feedback, please say so in your review!_**


	2. Chapter two

Draco (as usual on a morning) awakes. He'll need a nutritous breakfast to keep him going during the day. Malfoy goes food hunting and finds eight pieces of grape fruit, six pumpkin pastries that need warming and this type of bread that has cheese and tomato on it. It's frozen and Draco doesn't know what it is; he assumes that it will cook in the fire. The fire that he lit yesterday has burnt so he makes a new one after he draws his wand. He then places the 'weird' bread thing into the fire and it cooks! Draco places it into his mouth and crunches on it. He finds it scrumptious and wants more but he has other things to eat. Once he's finished eating he's ready to travel to Hogwarts: this journey should be interesting. Just for today, Draco Malfoy has come out of hiding.

Malfoy finds a silent position and apparates to Hogwarts. He somehow finds himself near the Hufflepuff Quidditch stand. It is amazing how Draco has managed to apparate onto the Hogwart grounds. The stand is empty because the match currently played is Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Draco realises that he could be seen and hides behind the Hufflepuff stand. He makes himself at home and watches a bit of the match for a couple of miles away. The commentator is loud so that's a good thing. Draco begins to listen to the Quidditch match.

"Fred Weasley II's flying with the ball he shoots, keeper saves the quaffle but Fred gets it back. Passes to James Potter II, he shoots, Ten points to Gryffindor!" Frank Longbottom, yells. Draco realises that Harry Potter's son is playing Quidditch: that meant that he could steal the invisibility cloak now. He rushes into the Hogwarts castle and strolls around like a ninja. Draco suddenly hears footsteps and hides near the wall. It's Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter.

"Cheer up!" Rose informs Albus.

"No he was my best friend," Albus replies. Draco feels a little emotional inside. He knows that Albus was good friends with Scorpius and it was sad to see him go.

"You may as well cheer up," Rose advises him. Albus thinks that he has heard a noise.

"I think I heard something," he tells Rose. Draco panics a little: what if he is caught by Hogwart students? They were sure to tell the Professors.

"It's probably just your body still getting over the sadness that you have experienced," Rose's reply makes no sense to Albus. He pulls a bewildered face.

"Let's just go outside to watch the Quidditch match. Your brother is playing," Rose says. She begins to walk and Albus trails after her. Draco breathes a sigh of relief and sneaks into James Potter II's dormitory. Finally, he's there. It takes quite a few minutes to locate the invisibility cloak but eventually he finds it. He grabs it from its hiding spot and drags it over him. Success. Draco ambles to the Room of Requirements and closes the door. He searches all about for the book but it's nowhere to be seen. Two professors enter the room.

"Longbottom," Professor McGongall says, "Do you know where you left that book?"

"Yes McGongall," Professor Longbottom answers, "I've left it somewhere in the Herbology class. Follow me." Even though Draco isn't supposed to, he follows. Maybe it's the book that he is looking for. He trails after them and soon they are there. Neville picks up the book and hands it to Professor McGongall. It is the book. She leaves the room and Draco follows her. This journey has proven to be tricky. She's leading them to the Room of Requirements and locks the book in a cupboard. Draco lets out a large yell. How will he get it now? Luckily Draco is standing outside of the room and Professor McGongall hears the sound so exits the Room of Requirements (Draco moves out of her way). She ends up accidentally dropping the key. Knowing he has little time, Draco quickly locks the door and unlocks the cupboard. He collects the book, locks the cupboard, unlocks the door and attempts to find Professor McGongall. She is heading to the Room of Requirements but isn't exactly looking cautiously so Draco drops the key and rapidly walks away. He exits Hogwarts but what Draco forgets is that he hasn't returned the invisibility cloak to James Potter II's dormitory. Draco suddenly has a brain rush: he decides that he will takes it off and leave it near the entrance. Someone was sure to find it there. He then leaves the ground. Three steps are complete.

Draco knows that he'll find the sword of Gryffindor somewhere around Grimmauld Place so he visits there. It takes about three hours to search for the sword and when he finds it, he has to complete a tricky riddle to be awarded it.

 _I'm a black animal. A professor at Hogwarts who pretended to be Mad-Eye-Moody did some curses on me. What am I?_

Draco is clueless. Then again to answer this question he needed to remember the year of this event. Draco smashes his head on the graves. It is extremely painful but it helps Draco to remember and soon, he has the answer. He gets it correct and the sword is handed to him. Four steps are complete, he thinks whilst looking at his map. Now, to get a bit of Harry Potter's blood. Draco decides that he will do this by going back in time to when Peter Pettigrew took some blood from Harry on the Triwizard Tournament year but first, he'll need a time turner. Draco pays a visit to the Ministry of Magic. He comes face to face with Harry. Harry Potter.

"Malfoy," Harry says, "What are you doing here?"

"I need the rest of your time turners. We need them cos we're smashing them up," Malfoy responds.

"Sure I'll go get them but what do you refer to as, 'we'," It's as though Harry knows what he's doing.

"You know, where I work," Draco lies. Harry nods, tells him to wait there and he's off. Off to get the time turner, not knowing that what's he done has helped Draco and Voldermort in a way. Harry doesnt return for a long time. Draco is getting impatient. Tick, Tock! Three hours have passed. What if Harry knows what Draco's doing. This is not good.


End file.
